


Sensation

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensation Play, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve indulges Tony





	Sensation

“Sensation Play?” Steve questions, holding the coffee cup to his lips and barely taking a sip. Tony had entered the kitchen and basically stood In front of him, half naked and told him about the newest thing that he wanted to try in the bedroom. 

 

Since Steve began dating Tony, he had figured out a host of new kinks and things that his boyfriend had wanted to try but this one, sensation play was something that he had no idea what it was and he's not sure that he wanted to.  

 

Tony shakes his head. “Yeah. It's something I really want to try and well, I hope that you're up to the challenge with me. Ss my boyfriend I mean, you won't allow me to go out and try this with someone else right? Though Stephen Strange did show a little interest in me and god, imagine what he can do with those abilities of his.”

 

Steve growls. He wasn't a jealous man by nature but that didn't mean that he didn't like when his boyfriend talked about other men in front of him, he doesn't think that any guy liked that. And especially not if that man was Stephen Strange Who not only expressed interest in screwing Tony on more than one occasion. 

 

“Tone…” Steve's voice is low but non threatening and Tony takes the hint. 

 

“Sorry Cap, it's just I really want to try this. I just want you to tie me up, run ice cubes down my neck or cock while I'm blindfolded so I can just experience what you're doing to me, to know that you're the one I have to trust completely.” 

 

“But you do trust me completely right?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “I mean, this doesn't set in stone what our relationship is right?” 

 

Tony shakes his head. “Of course not. But Steve. We've never pushed the boundaries this way, to see just how far you would go with me and how far I would go with you.” 

 

“Tony, I would do anything for you and you know that. But we shouldn't have to base our relationship around how kinky I would be willing to get with you.” 

 

Tony straddles Steve's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

 

“You know what, how about we just forget about the whole thing? Forget that I even mentioned this?” Tony's voice cracks as he speaks and before Steve cam say anything about it Tony's off his lap and out of the kitchen.

 

Steve runs a hand through his hair, Tony might not say it but Steve knows that he's upset and it makes him feel awful. 

 

                                                ::

 

They tiptoe around each other. More so Tony than Steve. They share a bed, and every night Steve pulls Tony into his chest and by morning Tony is half way across the bed tucked into a ball or he's gone before Steve even wakes up.

 

It makes him realize one thing. 

 

He can't keep this up and he should indulge his boyfriend, make him feel loved. 

 

He knows just what to do. 

  
  


                                                 ::

 

The blindfold is wrapped around Tony's eyes a week later. Steve has him bound to the bed, spread eagled and each part tied to the posts. Tony had just gotten out of the shower when Steve came up behind him and blindfolded him. He lead the man to the bed and instructed hi.on what to do. Tony didn't object, followed the rules and waited. Waited to see what his boyfriend would do to him. 

 

Tony shivers. The first thing that Steve runs down Tony's body is an ice cube. It melts as it he drags it down his chest leading to Tony's cock. 

 

“Color?” Steve asks, tossing what remained of the ice cube into a cup. 

 

“Green.” Tony mutters. “Definitely Green.” 

 

“Good. Ready for the next one?” 

 

Tony shakes his head wildly, prompting Steve to place a kiss on the man's forehead. 

 

The next one is a feather, sending another shiver down Tony's body and Steve can see him physically react to it, can see his cock stand at attention and twitch against Tony's belly.

 

Steve didn't think that this would be that hot.

 

“That one feels amazing.” Tony breathes out. “I need you cap, forget about the rest that you have planned, fuck me now.” 

 

Steve laughs. He doesn't need to be told twice and forgets all that he has planned for the rest of the night. He unties Tony before planting a kiss down his chest and slipping a finger inside of him. He was still, surprisingly wet from the shower or the man prepared himself while he was in there and either way it didn't matter to Steve.

 

It saved him time. 

 

Steve lines his cock up with Tony's hole, he gives his boyfriend one look of certainty before he pushes in, Tony's hands reaching and wrapping quickly around Steve's shoulders and his legs snaking around his waist to pull him closer. 

 

“Fuck, yes.” Tony breathes out. “Go faster.” 

 

Steve nods, setting a comfortable pace for both of them. 

 

They lock eyes..it's not a show of showmanship that Tony usually displays in the bedroom but one of love that has Steve pushing in deeper, holding Tony tight against his body. 

 

“I love you Cap.” 

 

“Love you too Tony.” 

 

                                                  *

 

A few hours pass and they're entangled in the sheets on the bed. Tony's head is placed on Steve's chest, listening to the heartbeat of the super soldier. Steve has a hand placed in Tony's.

 

“I enjoyed that. I can't believe that tied me up though. I didn't think you would want to do that.” 

 

“It's what you wanted. I always give you what you want. You know that.” 

 

Tony nods. That's true. Whatever it was, whatever that he needed he got from Steve and he was grateful for that. 

 

He was grateful that he found someone who understands him that wasn't just a best friend. 

 

He found love. 

 


End file.
